themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamers Abridged - Episode 2
Episode 2 of Tamers Abridged has Takato trying to hide his new Digimon, Guilmon, and it formally introduces Henry and Terriormon. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Davis: ThornBrain *Guilmon: Thorn *Takato: Thorn *Takehiro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Yoshie: LillyLivers *Girl in the park: ShadowKitten91 *The Terrorist Masturbator: BigTUnit1 *Rika: codeblackhayate *Goblimon/Fugamon: Travis *Miss Asaji: Lilly *Jeri: Shadow *Principal: Travis *Jay: Yoshi *Henry: Thorn *Vee: Thorn Other Voices *Talley: EmmaAndStuff *Yamaki: Travis *Riley: Shadow *Renamon: Lilly *Kazu: Xcaliborg *Stan: Thorn *Kids: Thorn, Yoshi, Lilly *Sonic: Thorn *Tails: Yoshi *Terriormon: Lilly Other Crew *''Davis An After School Special'' logo - King Theo Digimon Tamers Episodes Used *Episode 2 Music Used ''Digimon the Movie'' Soundtrack *"Where's Agumon" - Takato's house *"Looking for Digimon" - Post-fight *"Heroic Theme" - Guilmon in a box *"The Flower Field" - Not Stan *"Heroic Goodbye" - Henry *"The Power of Love" - Running and crying Other *Unknown Salsa song - Title sequence *"Tower Knight" - Shunsuke Kida - Demon's Souls OST - Goblimon *"You're a Grand Old Flag" - Celebration *"Human (I Like You)" - Sawtooth - Snacks - JETIX idents *"Stupidly Happy" - XTC - Wasp Star - Credits *"Beans and Cornbread" - Louis Jordan & the Tympany Five - Davis: An After School Special Development Notes The script was written entirely on July 18. Recording lasted from July 20 to August 26. Editing took from August 16 to August 30, and the completed video was uploaded the following midnight. Post-Credits Davis: An After-School Special Joke Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. *The ratings cards in the source video have been altered from "TV Y7 FV" into "TV CASUALTY 7" and "TV AS EYES 7". **"TV Casualty" is a song by Horror Punk band The Misfits, and "TV As Eyes" is a song by Acid Punk band Chrome. *When Goblimon digivolves to Fugamon, his voice becomes that of Deep One from Jetters Abridged. *When the principal says "shit", the censor bar placed across his mouth says the exact cuss being bleeped. *The students all operate on black comedy: they are trying to injure themselves to qualify for the Paralympics, Kazu is inexplicably handcuffed, and one student thinks imaginations are stupid. *Two Jetix spots reference the team's Sonic X April Fool's video, SAHNIK, one with Sonic apologizing for something that he doesn't explain, and both with Tails groaning the Jetix ident spot. *Henry echoes some of his words with his own voice. "Hey" is his official catchphrase/sentence-starter. *The background music during Davis: An After School Special is "Beans and Cornbread" by Louis Jordan & the Tympany Five, a callback to his "Beans and cornbread!" line from Episode 1. Reception The video received 179 "likes", 5 "dislikes", and 26 "favorites" in its first week. As of August 14, 2016 it has 326 likes and 15 dislikes. Additional Trivia *At four writers, this episode had the most writers involved in one video by the team at that point. It was topped by five writers for Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 22. *Some lines are taken directly from the dub, and reactions to them or follow-ups to them have been changed. These include Takato's "Wow Guilmon, you're heavy" and Terriormon's "You must not be a very good tamer..." *The credits song was originally Captain Sensible's cover of "Happy Talk" from South Pacific, but the video was blocked in Germany because of it. Thorn switched the song with "Stupidly Happy" by XTC instead. Category:Tamers Abridged episodes